Loving in the rain
by LilAnimeLuva04
Summary: The girl didn’t hesitate to attack again but this time I was alert and I dodged her teeth by a mere inch.Then Tsume jumped in, oh geez… I thought with a heavy sigh as Tsume jumped onto the girls back biting into her throat.The girl yelped and threw him of
1. Chapter 1

_Loving In The Rain_

_By lilanimeluva04_

)(A tale of what happened before wolf pack of four had found Cheza)(

Kiki-chan: Hello all you wonderful readers! For those who don't know me I'm the crazy authoress the wonderful Neko like Kiki-chan! ((puts a paw to her face)) meow! Oh! And to my left is my new Official assistant Hegei

Hegei: ((grins and waves)) yo

Kiki-chan: and to my right is my other official new assistant the ever cute the ever-loveable Toboe :3!

Toboe: ((timidly smiles and blushes)) h-hi

Kiki-chan: anywho…this fic is going to be about how the shy little pup of the group, Toboe finds himself a girl ((winks and nudges Toboe))

Hegei: Hey! Whata bout me ((puppy eyes))

Kiki-chan: ((falls for the puppy eye trick)) Damnit……well alright you get a girl to…((glances at Kiba)) and maybe Kiba to

Hegei: Yay! ((wags his tail))

Kiba: o.o! say what?

Kiki-chan: ((gasp)) cutie:glomps Hegei purring: n.n!

Toboe: o.o;

Hegei: what can I say the babes dig me ((grins grabbing the authoress's rear)) 3

Kiki-chan: Meep! O.O! ((thwaps))

Hegei: Auuuuugah….!

Toboe: ((sweat drop)) oh…my

Kiki-chan: ((claps her hands together getting the dirt off them)) anyways…lets get this story on a roll!

**_Disclaimer:_ **

Kiki-chan: ((pushes Hegei on stage to do the disclaimer))

Hegei: ((Stage fright)) oo…uh….uh K-K-Kiki-chan d-does not own W-W-Wolfs R-Rain ((faint))

Kiki-chan/Toboe: ((sweat drop)) --;;

**((-)) ((-))**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Girls**

(-(Toboe)-)

"Jump Toboe!" Hegei yells.

Jump, Jump he says.

"I…I'm getting ready to" I stuttered pretty sure they can hear the fear that laced in my shaky voice.

"Toboe you runt just jump" Tsume growled as he pushed me off the ledge with his boot.

I landed painfully on my back with a soft yelp

Tsume jumped minutes after I did.

Sitting up I wanted to howl as pain shot through my back as quick as lighting, but I was pulled up to my feet by Tsume.

Fleeing from the city, we shed our human disguises with great joy, letting the cold sharp wind blow over our fur as we ran as fast as our paws could take us.

Kiba let out a proud howl, as did Hegei, and then me.

As we ran farther and farther away from the city, my young nose began smelling things I never smelled before.

Soon we slowed down, personally I was rather winded, laying down in the cold, cold snow, I buried my muzzle in it cause I was overheated from all the running.

Playfully Hegei kicked snow into my face and I sneezed shaking the cold wet stuff from my face.

"Hey! That is not funny" I whined as Hegei laughed, "Oh come on_ Runt_ it was just a little snow" Hegei teased as he lowered himself onto the ground and wagged his tail.

Kiba spoke up before I had a chance to say a comeback to Hegei, "Enough games…we have to find a shelter…the weather's getting worse" He stated.

The weather was getting worse it was starting to snow harder and the wind was howling as loudly as we wolves did.

With Kiba leading us, we followed him for maybe about 30 or so minutes till Hegei stopped nose in the air and inhaled deeply.

"I smell…" he started as we stopped and stared, "I smell food…and.." He sniffed again "Girls!" with his tail straight in the air he shot off like a rocket and we followed.

Hegei did eventually lead is to a cave and I did get the strong scent of meat in it, I breathed in deep enjoying the scent till something darted out of no where and tackled Kiba to the ground growling ferociously.

Kiba yelped falling back into the snow but quickly stood up growling teeth bared fur spiked up as he looked around.

With my tail between my legs, I hid behind Hegei.

(-(Kiba)-)

I looked around frantically ready to fight.

"Who ever tackled me come out and fight like a man!" I growled bracing myself.

Out of the shadows walked out a wolf…a black wolf, ears pinned back teeth bare its blue-violet eyes focused on me.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll get to here" the black wolf said (To my surprise) in a female voice

Caught off guard I stopped growling and licked my lips taking a cautious step forward, "We mean you no harm" I said in a clear voice.

"Speak for yourself" I heard Tsume mutter with a snort.

The girl didn't hesitate to attack again but this time I was alert and I dodged her teeth by a mere inch.

Then Tsume jumped in, _**oh geez…** _I thought with a heavy sigh as Tsume jumped onto the girls back biting into her throat.

The girl yelped and threw him off and then pounced going after his…manly parts. /A/N: ((breaks out the mike)) Go, Go, Go black wolf ((snickers)) xD! Hegei:…that was…lame ¬.¬/

I stared in utter disbelief and shuddered, Hegei looked on wide-eyed as Toboe covered his eyes with his paws and whined.

Tsume howled with pain and managed to kick her off, "What are you nuts?" He yelled, "I'm gonna need those same day you psycho bitch!"

The girl pawed at the ground, getting ready to attack again till a loud pitiful whimper was heard, "Ki-Yugi!".

The girl looked up ears alert and darted into the cave.

I looked to the guys as Tsume made sure everything was well down there then together we trotted inside.

Sniffing over a young gray wolfs body frantically the black wolf didn't even notice us walk right in.

"Kusarama bit me!" a gray wolf cried out.

The back wolf fell down against the hard ground in relief, "Is that all?" she asked.

"But…but...Ki-Yugi she stole my food too" the gray wolf pointed to a brownish tan colored one in the corner eating to its hearts content.

"Baka" Ki-Yugi,…(I suppose that's her name) muttered and trotted over to the tan-ish brown wolf and thumped a paw over its head.

"Ki-Yugi? What was that for" It cried out

Ki-Yugi didn't reply, only sniffed the air and turned to us growling and showing her teeth.

"I told you to get out of here" she snarled.

"What do you have against us?" I said trotting forward head down, "Me and my friends just need a place to stay for the night and possibly a meal…that's all we ask" I laid down before her feet.

Ki-Yugi just stared for a moment or two, then flicked her bushy tail to her right and turned snout in the air, "You may stay and share food with us just for the night".

I felt a relief wash over me as I laid down and for the first time I noticed there was a fire.

I rolled to my back letting the fire's warmth seep through my cold belly.

I watched Ki-Yugi trot over to the gray wolf (who had a silver streak going down it chest) and lick its wound.

"What are your names" Toboe asked in a friendly way wagging his coffee-brown tail.

"I am called Ki-Yugi" Ki-Yugi said laying her head down between her paws.

"I'm Baku-chan!" the gray wolf wagged its tail, "Isn't that a guys name?" Hegei asked staring at Ki-Yugi from the corner of his green eyes.

"I dunno but I'm a girl" Baku wagged her tail.

"I'm Kusarama and I am also a girl" Kusarama said tossing us each a piece of raw meat.

I ate my piece slowly savoring the flavor I had long forgotten, "Are you guys a pack or something?" I asked Ki-Yugi suddenly more fascinated with her as the fire danced making her fur tint blue.

"I cant really say" Ki-Yugi said sitting up and scratching her ears with her hind leg, "We just met up one by one, one day and we've been together ever since in search of the lunar flower scent"

"But since its gone now we don't know what to do" Baku yawned.

(-(Toboe)-)

I could not keep my eyes off that gray wolf Baku.

She was beautiful…"Your drooling Pup" Tsume said.

Mortified I laid my muzzle between my paws and whimpered softly.

I saw Hegei eyeing Miss Ki-Yugi as well as Kiba.

_**They both have the hots for her…** _I realized suddenly, **_Maybe if they came along with us I could play matchmaker_.**

The idea of playing matchmaker made my tail wag rapidly I didn't even realize Miss Ki-Yugi was sitting right in front of me till she put her paw on my head gently.

"Your nothing more then a pup aren't you?" she murmured and I just nodded sheepishly.

And then she licked me…well technically she began to groom me with her tongue in a motherly sorta way, then she sat next to me nuzzling me.

"Just a baby you are just like Baku..."she murmured putting a paw playfully on my head.

I got a jealous glare from Hegei as I nuzzled miss Ki-Yugi.

"What's your name pup?" Miss Ki-Yugi asked.

"T-..Toboe" I stuttered.

"Cute" she licked my cheek then stood up and trotted off to Kiba.

"K-Kiba?" I said.

He looked up.

"D-do you think its possible to b-bring Miss Ki-Yugi and her two friends with us…t-to paradise?" I stuttered out, kicking up a pebble with my paw.

(-(Kiba)-)

I blinked thinking to myself_, **It would be nice to have girls on the journey with us**_

"Sure…" I looked at Ki-Yugi, **_Her eyes are so beautiful…_**

Ki-Yugi's eyes lit up and she pounced on me lathering me thoroughly with kisses.

"Okay, okay! I get it" I said pushing her off "And you're welcome"

Ki-Yugi snuggled close to me wagging her tail happily and I began wagging mine snuggling back thinking **_Maybe…she could be my mate_**

"Ahem.." Hegei cleared his throat, "Do you know if a towns near by…or some sorta city?".

"Yep!" Baku tilted her head, "There's one no more then a mile away from here"

"We can travel there in the morning" Ki-Yugi yawned laying her head on my neck and sighed drifting to sleep.

I smiled and laid my head across her front paw, and went to sleep.

(-(The next morning)-)

(-(Hegei)-)

Someone nudge me with their paw, "5 more minutes" I groaned and rolled over to my side covering my eyes with my paw.

Then I heard the musical tinkle of a laugh, "You must wake up or you'll be left behind".

I peeked open my eye only to meet a blue-violet gaze, It was Ki-Yugi!

I jumped to my feet letting myself enjoy a good shake.

Ki-Yugi wagged her black tail and looked at me curiously.

"What?" I murmured

"Your kinda cute" She said shyly looking down her snout.

I felt myself grin despite myself, "You think I'm cute...?" I asked nudging her shoulder with my nose.

"Mmhmm…" She murmured and began walking to the mouth of the cave.

I followed beside her and licked her across her cheek, "I think your cute to" I wagged my tail.

She wagged her tail to and ran ahead of me, "Come on Hegei before the others leave us behind." She laughed as I chased after her nipping at her heels as if we where pups.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The HUMAN Girls **

Kiba

Despite myself, I growled, not to loudly though.

**_She was going to be my mate!_** I thought as I glared at Hegei.

"Mr. Kiba…sir?" Baku said timidly standing before me.

I only glanced at her with a chilling stare that made her shiver, "A-…Are you ready to go?" She gulped, I just nodded kicking up dirt with my paws as I trotted ahead of her.

Baku followed beside me keeping up with me.

In complete silence,…that's how the pack traveled until we reached the edge of the town.

"I smell humans." Hegei stated, well duh…where near a town, full of humans.

I thrusted my snout into the air and inhaled the slightly familiar scent of humans

Tsume shuddered shaking his head, "Can we just get this over with…?" he asked snout in the air.

I nodded as we got into our human disguises.

Me the tall messy brown haired brown-eyed paled skinned young man dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and a leather jacket to keep me warm. I was the one that seemed not to fit in the one to cause trouble which in truth was Hegei's job, my job was to pretty much just to lead them I guess…I was like the alpha male of the group.

Toboe the young innocent looking amber eyed sable haired teen, with lightly tanned skin dressed in an orange shirt tucked neatly into his tan khakis and four thick silver bracelets around his slim wrist that clinked together every time he moved.

Heigei was a young man just like me only with messier dark brown hair and big playful green eyes, dressed in orange sweatshirt and shorts, he also had a collar that had a "24" engraved into it, on a silver plate. His whole attire seemed just perfect for his happy go lucky attitude.

Tsume the rather pale one with silvery short hair that was gathered together at the edge of his neck in a tiny ponytail, he was dressed in mostly leather, black tight pants, and black vest, The neck of it was dipped low enough for the world to get a glimpse of his scared chest. He had this "back off" attitude about when really -if you got know him – he was kinda nice and a bit softhearted at least for Toboe

I glanced around excepting to still see the girls in their wolf forms but to my surprise, three rather beautiful women took their place.

The tallest of the group was only a head and a half shorter then me, with black hair and her bangs dyed blue, skin a creamy brown color and blue-violet eyes. She was dressed in a black belly tee that had written across her rather big chest (not that I was looking) _"Keep staring…I might do a trick"_ and hip hugging jeans that where enough pulled down low enough to spark even my imagination. She also had a silver star shaped studs going through the tip her of ears and small silver clipped on her ears, a small half moon stud through her left nostril.

The second tallest was as tall as Hegei maybe 2 or 3 heads shorter, with big baby blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that flowed a bit past her waist, she had the palest skin I've ever seen, it was almost the color of milk…well maybe not that pale, dressed in a belly tee similar to the black haired girls except hers was yellow with a ridicules saying on it something like _"Bumble Gum Girl" _and a leather mini skirt that was so short it barely fit over her rounded rear….not that I was complaining. A/N:Snickers: Hegei: half moon stud could make the skirt a tiny bit shorter oo! A/N: perv…¬.¬; and a silver anklet with half moon charms was decorated her slim ankle.

The last girl was a timid young looking one with sable hair, she had wide innocent green eyes and cute smile on her dimpled child like face. Dressed in a simple belly tee (like the 2 other girls…is this some sorta new trend?) that had written across her flat chest _"Cutie Pie"_ and jean shorts that where long her. She had a silver chain that was attached to a silver bell in the shape of a sun.

Hegei and Toboe stared, had a bit drool dribbling down their chins. I couldn't help myself either, I stared from the corner of my eye at the black haired girl who smiled down at the sable haired girl.

The black haired girl looked up gave each of us a once over but she lingered on me that made the corner of my lips twitch.

"So are you guys ready or not?" she said sticking a hip out and placed a slender hand upon it.

All I did was blink and tilt my head a bit., "Do...we know you?" Toboe asked politely.

The sable haired girl sighed, "It is me Baku!" She smiled winking playfully at Toboe and he in return blushed a cheery red.

"I'm Kusarama" the blonde haired girl said sauntering up to Hegei and tickling him under his chin lightly, Hegei's foot tapped the ground repeatedly as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"And of course I'm Ki-Yugi" the black haired girl yawned pushing back her blue bangs.

_**That's Ki-Yugi?**_I thought, that bombshell in a belly tee, I didn't realize my jaw dropped until Hegei pushed it back up for me.

_**Keep it calm**_ I thought, **_keep it cool_** I took a deep breath held it for twenty seconds and exhaled.

I glanced at Ki-Yugi as she glared at Kusarama, who was currently flirting shamelessly with Hegei, who in return flirted back just as shamelessly, and let me tell you they the flirting they where doing was not "Playful", they where rub against each other, and touching I shudder to think what they'd do in private.

I saw something glimmer and trickle down Ki-Yugi's cheek, at first I looked to the clouds thinking **_Rain..?_ **then the faint scent of salt tickled my nose, **_…she's crying_** I looked a Ki-Yugi who hung her head.

"Ki-Yugi?" I said softly reaching out for her, she tensed up when I brushed a hand against her damp cheek and looked up, her blue-violet eyes now totally violet as more tears trickled out.

Stepping back she quickly wiped her face dry with the back of her arm then flashed me a fake smile.

"Ready to go check out the town Kiba?" she smiled even bigger and faker tilting head.

I just nodded my head as she grabbed my hand, her hand felt so small with in mine it made seem rather fragile, like one of those little glass figures I saw once in a store.

The others followed slowly behind us, "Ki-Yugi-sempai!" Baku sang out.

Ki-Yugi glanced over her shoulder, dry-eyed and eyes back to there blue-violet shade.

Baku came running up to us with her hand gripped tightly onto Toboe's, it was actually rather adorable cause both their cheeks where cherry red and they would glance at one another when the other wasn't looking.

"Can me and Toby-chan go look at the toy-stand over there?" Baku pointed over her shoulder, a grin split Ki-Yugi's face.

**_Toby-chan?_** I thought with a grin of my own.

"Sure…but you two pups stay together. Me and Kiba will be over there by that old lookin building, aright?" Ki-Yugi patted Baku's head affectionately.

Baku's eyes lit up as she smiled and pounced on Ki-Yugi burying her face into Ki-Yugi's stomach, "Thank you big sis!" she whispered then grabbed Toboe's hand and they darted off across the street.

"Big sis?" I glanced a Ki-Yugi quirking a brow.

"She and I are the only ones to survive a surprise attack from another pack of wolves that killed all of our family"

"That's…awful" I muttered, "Yea" Ki-Yugi nodded stuffing her hands into her pockets and walking to a tiny restaurant on the left side of the street

"Me and Hegei-chan are gonna check out if there are any inn's where we all can stay the night…come on Hegei" Kusarama purred out as she grabbed Hegei by his collar and dragged him behind her.

Ki-Yugi growled loudly as she glared at Kusarama's back as she disappeared into the crowd with Hegei.

I could've sworn I heard her utter "The damn slut", it made my lips curve into a grin.

Tsume who I totally forget was with us, muttered something like "I'ma going to check out the town I'll see you later" and then waltzed off.

So now, it was Ki-Yugi and me...

Alone…

**_Holy beings above… help me control my hormones_** I prayed in my head, though it was rather hard to keep control with Ki-Yugi walking slowly in front of me swinging those well rounded hips of hers.

I nearly groaned aloud when she bent down to pick something up off the ground but I quickly gazed somewhere else as we entered the little restaurant.

She waved to the bar tender who in return smiled and inclined his head, I followed into the back of the restaurant where there was very little light…just the way I like it.

She did not look up when I plopped down noisily beside her, "Well, well if isn't the young lass Ki-Yugi" said a voice.

I looked up to see a motherly looking woman with her petite hands on her slim waist, she had a massive amount of short red curls around her face, and grassy green eyes.

"What can I get you and your handsome lad?" The lady said in a charming accent that seemed to roll right off her tongue.

A faint blush crept into my cheeks as I coughed awkwardly.

"I want the usual Elena" Ki-Yugi said with a sigh, "Uh…what you got?" I flashed Elena a charming smile.

"Well lad" Elena said scratching her chin "We got the pie of the day which is blueberry, we got sandwiches and Mr. Gideon over there can make a mean steak.", the mention of steak caught my attention.

"I'll have milk and a steak" I smiled at her again and she returned it, then walked off to the bar to relay out order to the cook.

Ki-Yugi and I sat silently except for the sound of her nails clicking together as she laid her head back and stared at the ceiling.

The silence seemed to stretch forever until I said "Ki-Yugi?".

She gave an audible grunt, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she mumbled.

"It about Hegei isn't it?"

She grunted again and I gave a frustrated growl, then it got silent again at least until Elena came sauntering up to carrying a mug of milk and the other mug I didn't know.

"A milk for the young lad" Elena said as she plopped my drink down, "And the usual for Ki"

As Elena leaned over me to give Ki-Yugi her drink, I got the faintest whiff of peppermint and jasmine.

**_Tea…_** I thought and looked at her and quirked a brow as I sipped my milk which was pleasantly cool.

"Your mad about Kusarama taking Hegei away aren't ya?", that seemed to make her fur bristle.

"No…I'm not" she said as she gritted her teeth –loudly- together.

Taking another sip of the cool milk, I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye ready to ask another question but decided against at the killer look she was giving me.

So we sat like that, till my steak came, the first whiff of it had my mouth watering, but the first bite made me hear a choir sing Haljjuah (?) and my stomach was doing flip flops of joy.

I savored every bite until my plate was clear, Ki-Yugi placed her empty mug on my plate just as Elena swung by and picked them up.

"Shall we go?" I asked her quietly, she nodded and waved to Elena as she walked off.

"Don't you have to pay?" I blinked as we stood outside, "Not if you work there." She smirked when I blinked again.

"They know I'm a wolf but they actually don't really mind," She tucked on of her hands into her pockets, "They have me run errands it's a way I earn my keep so the pups can eat."

"So if I shed this silly human disguise and pranced around as myself would they care?" I asked as I absent-mindedly linked her free hand with mine.

She glanced down at our linked hands and tried tugging her's free, but I wouldn't let her so she shrugged it off.

"No…as long as you where with one of the pups or me," she said as we found Toboe and Baku pressing the nose against a window.

**_((TBC))_**

* * *


End file.
